Duelo por equipos
by TaiyoPanquecito
Summary: Los chicos y chicas del Sweet Amoris crecieron, ya no se recuerdan los unos a los otros, lo cual hará que deban volver a conocerse, competirán en equipos para ver quienes son los mejores en este programa llamado 'Duelo por equipos'. Pésimo resumen, lo se :c soy nueva en esto -Me olvide de poner poner que va a tener drama y probablemente cosas tristes-
1. La Precentacion

**Holis~ bueno, este fic quería hacerlo hace ya meses y recién ahora lo hago, soy floja :I bueno como sea subiré un capitulo cada lunes, si tengo ganas a veces sera uno el lunes y otro el miércoles (con suerte) como sea :3 espero les guste y lo apoyen, mejor los dejo leer antes de que se aburran. n.n''**

Narrador

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, bienvenidos a este nuevo programa llamado ''Duelo por equipos'', en este primer episodio presentare a los concursantes y explicare de que se trata este programa, bueno, sin más que decir, aquí están los concursantes-dicho esto se abrió el telón que estaba detrás de el dejando ver a varios adultos jóvenes-ahora, cada concursante dirá su nombre y su edad-luego de decir eso, el conductor se hizo a un lado dejando ver mejor a los concursantes-

-Yo soy Rosalya pero me pueden decir Rosa y tengo 19-dijo la albina sonriente-

-Castiel y tengo 20 años-gruño el chico pelo de menstruación-

-Dakota pero me dicen Dake, tengo 20-dijo el surfista guiñando un ojo-

-Yo me llamo Lysandro, tengo 19 años y medio-comento el albino de la época victoriana-

-Yo soy llamada Sucrette, pero me llamo Lynn y tengo 19 años-dicho esto, la castaña se resbalo y cayó sentada, el victoriano la ayudo a pararse como caballero que es-

-A mí me dicen Ken, pero no me gusta, prefiero que me llame por mi nombre Kentin, tengo 17 años-dijo algo molesto el militar-

-Yo soy Nathaniel, tengo 20 años-dijo el rubio contento-

-Yo soy Alexy y él es mi hermano Armin-dijo pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de su gemelo- tenemos 18 años-dijo sonriendo, mientras que su hermano se zafaba de su agarre-

-Yo me llamo Amber, tengo 17 años- dijo con aires de grandeza la rubia oxigenada-

-Yo soy Kim y tengo 21 años-dijo la morena-

-Me llamo Leigh, tengo 22 años-saludo tímido el otro chico de época-

-Yo soy Jade, mi nombre parece de mujer pero soy hombre, tengo 19 años-saludo sonriente el jardinero peliverde-

-Yo me llamo Charlotte, tengo 20 años-gruño a castaña creída-

-Yo soy Iris y tengo 18 años- dijo muy sonriente la chica de pelo naranja-

-Yo m-me llamo Vi-Violeta, tengo 17 años-dijo muy tímidamente la chiquilla-

-Me llamo Peggy, tengo 19 años-dijo sacando la lengua graciosamente y sonriendo-

-Y yo me llamo Karla, tengo 16 años-dijo la más chiquita de todas-

-Bien, ya que todos se presentaron, ahora ah explicar sobre este programa, en Duelo por equipos se arman 3 equipos de 6 concursantes por cada uno y se hacen diferentes juegos, laberintos, preguntas, etc. que sumaran puntos, como este programa dura 3 meses, los equipos tienen mucho tiempo para conseguir muchos puntos, pero a pesar de que todos los equipos tienen premios, no se comparan con los premios del primer lugar, los premios por lugar son los siguientes:

Primer lugar:

-A cada integrante del equipo se le entregaran $100.000

-Todo el equipo gana un viaje por 1 mes con todos los gastos pagados a Inglaterra

-Cada integrante del equipo gana 10 chances de ganar en el sorteo por un piso en la zona más segura de la ciudad.

Segundo lugar:

-A cada integrante del equipo se le entregaran $45.000

-Cada integrante de equipo gana 5 chances de ganar en el sorteo por un piso en la zona más segura de la ciudad.

Tercer /Último lugar

-A cada integrante del equipo se le entregaran $20.000

-Cada integrante de equipo gana 5 chances de ganar en el sorteo por un piso en la zona más segura de la ciudad.

-¿Alguno de los concursantes tiene una duda?-pregunto el conductor girándose hacia los concursantes-

-Yo la tengo-dijo levantando la mano una peli morada con pecas- ¿Dónde descansaremos nosotros? Digo, no podemos estar todo el día durante 3 meses haciendo juego, laberintos, o lo que sea que nos planearon, debemos de descansar-dicho esto el resto de los concursantes asintieron en aprobación-

-Bueno, tienen razón, para que descansen hay una para las chicas y una para los hombres, cada una tiene baño y lo necesario, como un botiquín, cosas para bañarse y esas cosas, ¿alguna otra duda?

-Eh, y-yo la tengo-tartamudeo la dibujante de pelo morado- ¿Cómo separaremos los equipos?

-Muy buena pregunta, para separar los equipos vamos a dejar que el público decida-explico con una sonrisa el conductor- Bueno, si ya no quedan dudas pueden ir a ver las cabañas, así descansan y se organizan-dicho esto espero a que alguien tuviera una duda, al notar que no había más dudas se fue-

-Wow, ¡que linda!-exclamo Iris al ver la cabaña por adentro-

-Cierto, es hermosa y bastante grande-afirmó Rosalya-

-Pido la cama que está al lado de la ventana-dijo Lynn corriendo hacia esa cama con su maleta-

-Está bien, yo quiero la del rincón-dijo la pecosa caminando tranquilamente-

-A mí me da igual mientras sea una cama-dijo algo desinteresada la pechugona de Kim-

-Que grande, genial-dijo el surfista viendo la cabaña por dentro-

-Solo es una cabaña, tampoco es como si fuera un castillo-dijo con sarcasmos el tomate con patas-

-Yo quiero la cama de la ventana-dijo el peli azul corriendo hacia esa cama-

-Alexy, cálmate, eres muy pesado y encima me dejaste cargando las maletas a mí solo-gruño molesto el gamer-

-Entiendo lo que se siente que te dejen todo el trabajo, mi hermana siempre me obliga a ir de compras con ella y me hace llevar mies de cajas y bolsas, es horrible-dijo suspirando el rubito-

-Yo también los entiendo, a mi hermano me hace llevar las cajas con telas, mientras que el no hace nada más que seguir viendo telas que debo cargar yo-dijo el albino de ojos bicolor-

-¡Te escuche!-dijo molesto Leigh que justo había entrado a la cabaña-

-Upps…bueno, yo creo que daré un paseo por fuera-dicho estoy el albino salió a paso apurado de la cabaña-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de las chicas se peleaban a almohadazo limpio, sin piedad, tan así que Violeta e Iris se refugiaron en el baño, parecían espartanos en guerra.

-¡Toma esto tetona!-grito Lynn antes de darle con todas sus fuerzas a la morena en os pechos para que duela mucho-

-Auch!-casi pareció un gemido a lo cual todas las demás chicas dijeron a unisono ''pervertida''-

Y así siguieron hasta la 1:30 am, estaban todas tiradas en el piso roncando a mas no poder, estaban cansadas y adoloridas, se habían sobrepasado con la guerra de almohadas. Al día siguiente se definirían los equipos, todos deberán aceptar con quien les toque, a pesar de que eso pueda hacer que sus vidas dieran un giro inesperado...

**¿Y bien, que tal? bueno, algo que tenia pensado era que me dejen reviews en los que me digan omo quieren que este formado cada equipo, gracias por leer, Panquecito-chan se va paaz nwn/**


	2. Día Libre

**Holis nwn/ otro lunes, osea, me re emocione cuando entre en la semana, 44 views, 1 favorite, 1 follow y 2 reviews osea... asdafsdafadsfads ~(*w*)~ ah les quería decir a l s guest que comentaron, para poder responder los reviwes tienen que tener cuenta :c eso es lo que no me gusta de esta pag :c y si Lala D, tenemos fic para rato, bueno tambien les mando un gran abrazo a l s que me dejaron reviwes y nada, les dejo el cap 2 ~(*u*)~**

Todas se levantaron con una cara de ''Ahh, mátenme'' pero se armaron de fuerza y se levantaron a pesar de todos los dolores por dormir en malas posturas, en el piso y desparramadas por ahí, se arreglaron y se vistieron, cada una con su estilo de ropa, solo que algo extraño había ahí, algo faltaba, o alguien, todas lo notaron y ninguna lo hizo, hubo un ruido pero ninguna quiso salir a averiguar hasta que una de ellas se atrevió.

-Yo iré a ver que es, a ver si así se dejan de temblar-Kim, la más audaz, la que no se asustó, fue a averiguar qué es lo que había ahí, o en su defecto quien, pero como algo tiro de su tobillo y cayo sentada al piso- Auch! La que te tiro de las patas!Seas lo que seas te ganaste unas buenas piñas!

-¿Kim estas bien?-al percatarse de que no respondía se asustó- ¿Kim? ¿Kim tú y tus pechos están ahí?

En la cabaña de los hombres ya todos levantados y listos, se pusieron a hablar de las chicas del programa, se sentaron cada uno en su respectiva cama, todos hablaban salvo 3 chicos, unos gemelos y un sastrecillo valiente, Armin, como todo gamer pro que es, estaba con su psp jugando left 4 dead 2 (TP: creo que ese estaba para psp y sino ni modo X33) Alexy escuchaba música y Leigh hacia bosquejos para vestidos futuros.

-¡Muere zombi hijo de puta!-Armin ahí nomás, tirado en la cama con la consola, en su mundo-

-Cálmate, no estamos en casa como para que no te controles-le reprendo su gemelo-

-Tsk!..-refunfuño, entonces hizo un puchero y aplasto la cara contra el colchón, lo que hizo que todos soltaran carcajadas-

-Hahahahaha, pareces un niño pequeño!-se reía el tomate con patas, tanto que cayó de cara al piso, eso hizo que todos dijeran ''Auch'' eh hicieron cara de espanto cuando su cara se deslizo por el suelo de madera- fuck

-Jajaja-rio sarcástico el gamer (TP: si, tan sarcástica fue, que la escribí mal xD)-

-¿Puedo ver estos bosquejos?-le pregunto cierto ninja a nuestro sastrecillo-

-Claro-respondió sonriente-¿podrías darme tu opinión?-pregunto tímido-

-Seguro-dijo mientras agarraba y veía un bosquejo que llamo mucho su atención, al segundo lo reposo de vuelta en su lugar y se fue al baño lentamente, todos lo miraron confundido pero su cara hizo que todos se espantaran-

-Leigh… ¿Qué clase de vestido diseñaste ahora?-pregunto casi reprochando a su hermano-

-….-al notar su silencio el albino tomo el bosquejo que estaba sobre la cama, al ver el bosquejo quedo sorprendido pero no tanto así que le reprocho-

-Cuantas veces debo de decirte que si diseñas vestidos así nadie los comprara, son como de puta-suspiro y se sentó de nuevo a hablar con los chicos-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de las chicas, una morena desapareció, una rubia oxigenada no le interesa lo que le haya pasado pero igual se asusta, una artista no sale de debajo de las sabanas y una castaña que se hace la ''valiente'' va a averiguar que paso.

-Voy a ir a ver que le paso-dicho esto, fue hacia donde se había escuchado caer a Kim, cuando fue no había nada, eso la asusto en sobremanera, así que entro a ese lugar que ninguna sabía que era, al entrar se percató de que no había luz ahí- ¿ahora como hare para ver?...

-le grito en la cara de frente a ella cierta peli morada con pecas-

-AHHHH!-grito tan fuerte que hizo que todas las chicas que estaban en la cabaña salvo Peggy y Kim temblaran-

-¿Lynn estas bien?-pregunto desde debajo de las sabanas una especie de chica-oruga de sabana-

-….-estaba petrificada ahí, viendo con cara de retrasada a la morena y a la reportera-

-Shh, así atraemos más a la trampa-rio entusiasmada el ''fantasma´´ de la cabaña-

-Esta…bien…supongo-dijo nerviosa, luego de haber dicho eso, la castaña por error tiro un jarrón al suelo y Peggy le miro sonriente-

-Bien hecho, eso atraerá otra a la trampa y… además era feo-luego de eso se escucharon murmuros-

-Bien, ya están decidiendo a mi próxima víctima-sonriente, la peli morada les hizo señas para que entren al escondite-Lynn apaga la luz

-Está bien-apago la luz y se ocultó a un costado de la puerta, la morena hizo lo mismo y Peggy iba al medio, cerraron la puerta y esperaron-

Mientras, en la otra punta de la cabaña…

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo una pobre Violeta que temblaba en el suelo-

-No lo sé, de todas nosotras, ¿Quién es la más fuerte?-pregunto algo preocupada Iris-

-Mmh… Iris es la más fuerte

-P-Pero yo no soy la más indicada para esas cosas-tartamudeo, en si es cierto, pero por otro lado Iris era su última esperanza de atrapar al ''fantasma´´-

-Entonces, iré yo-ambas se sorprendieron en sobremanera por saber quien fue la que dijo esas palabras, Violeta se había ofrecido a ir para capturarlo- si así logro que el fantasma se valla y recuperar a las chicas lo hare

-Seguro que se acobarda tanto que a mitad de camino el fantasma ya se la comió-dijo en un supuesto ''chiste'' la rubia oxigenada-

-Perra…-susurro Melody en un tono CASI inaudible, puesto que Violeta e Iris la escucharon y soltaron una risita un tanto culpable-

-Bueno, ve con cuidado ¿sí?

-Si…-fue por el pasillo hasta ponerse de frente contra la puerta, vio hacia abajo divisando el jarrón roto, ''lastima'' pensó ''era un jarrón bastante lindo'', miro de nuevo hacia la puerta, movió la manija para abrirla un poco, luego, tomo mucho coraje y de una patada la abrió, en tanto se abría 3 chicas conocidas le gritaron en la cara-

-LAS SOMBRAS VENDRAN POR TI- gritaron la morena, la pecosa y la castaña al unísono en la cara de Violeta que cayo desmayada por el susto-

El golpe hizo que las demás chicas fueran corriendo hacia donde había caído Violeta y las vieron a las 3 al borde de la puerta con caras de idiotas viendo a la pobrecita desmayada.

-Así ustedes son las que hicieron todos-las miro molesta Melody-

-Holi?-dijo Lynn algo nerviosa-

-No fue una buena broma, nos asustaron bastante, no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿sí?

-Está bien…-dijeron todas al unísono-

-Bien… ahora, ¿Cómo despertamos a Violeta?-pregunto Rosalya, que estuvo todo el tiempo pero ninguna la noto-

-WAAAHH!- dijeron todas las chicas salvo la albina-

-Me aturden!-gruño molesta y se fue de ahí-

-Ok, al menos solucionamos el caso-dijo sonriente la castaña formal-

-Cierto, pero no vuelvan a hacer esas cosas-le reprocho Iris-

Luego de eso continuaron hablando durante todo el día, puesto que ese sería un día libre para conocerse, los llamaron para el almuerzo, mientras comían no paso mucho, pero si le paso algo a Lynn.

-Auxilio!-entro corriendo al comedor seguida de un chico con tijeras que quería cortarle las tiras del vestido…

**¿Y les gusto? dejenme en los reviews de este cap como quieren que sean los equipos ya que recien para el siguiente cap lo dire HOHOHO (/*-*)/ estoy super feliz, y bueno, nada mas que decir, Panquecito-chan se va paaz (nwn)7**


	3. Los equipos

**Holas, bien, les tengo que explicar porque subí el cap tan tarde, hoy quisieron entrar a robar pero entre mi hermano de 14 y yo los sacamos cagando con cuchillas y palos, yo con las cuchillas *w* (no explico todo porque me da paja) Yo también extrañe tus reviews muerte-kun ;n;**

-¡Auxilio!-entro al comedor seguida de un chico con tijeras que quería cortarle las tiras del vestido-¡Kim! Vos tienes fuerza ayúdame-fue corriendo hacia la morena y la abrazo muy fuerte, Violeta que estaba del otro lado la vio un poco molesta (TP: celos ewe) con ese sonrojo de ''Te voy a matar''-

-la morena se zafo de su abrazo, se levanto de la silla y encaro al pervertido- Conque queriendo hacerle eso a una chica ¿eh? odio a los pervertidos-dicho esto le dio correctivo en la frente, el tijeras-man cayó al piso-

-C-Como es posible… eres una mujer, no deberías tener esa fuerza-dijo aun en el piso-

No le podían ver la cara porque llevaba un pasamontañas (TP: eso es la máscara que tienen los ladrones en los dibujitos) pero cierto peli rojo se estaba conteniendo la risa hasta tal punto que tenía la cara toda roja, hasta las orejas, Lysandro, que estaba sentado a su lado le pregunto:

-¿Porque tanta risa?-estaba confundido-

-susurro- Porque ayer jugando mientras todos dormían le dije al surfista que no se atrevía a perseguir a alguna de las chicas con tijeras para córtale las tiras de la remera o vestido, dijo que si se atrevía, pero no pensé que lo haría de verdad-dijo entre mini carcajadas-

-Eso está mal…

-Pero igual, es muy gracioso-dijo ya ni podía bancarse la risa, así que estallo en carcajadas, pero esto no paso desapercibido por la morena, le saco el pasamontañas al rubio y todas las chicas fueron y le dieron una cachetada bien merecida, al rubio y al tomate-

-Se lo buscaron-dijo una castaña molesta cruzada de brazos-

-Fue su culpa, el me reto a hacerlo-seño al rockero-

-Al hacerle caso te volviste cómplice, además… ¡me querías cortar las tiras del vestido!-le gruño-

-Tiene razón-afirmo una albina detrás de ella

-Fue solo una broma, no es para tanto

-Sí que lo es, como sea, para dejar de lado el tema ¿qué tal si jugamos al ''Barco''?- pregunto sonriente la castaña (TP: el ''Barco'' es un juego que inventamos con mis amigas en el cole, ahora explico cómo es)-

-¿El ''Barco''?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Es un juego que se juega con una soga para saltar bastante larga, pero en vez de girarla completamente solo la hamacamos como el barco de cualquier parque de diversiones, entonces hay que saltar hacia el otro lado. Es un poco infantil, por eso decía de hacerlo más complicado, solo que no tengo ideas…

-Esta interesante, yo diría que podríamos no tener piedad y hamacarlo lo más alto posible, o que tengamos que saltar de a grupos agarrados del cuello-propuso una morena con un brillo espacial en los ojos-

-P-Pero podríamos lastimarnos…

-Esa es la idea-afirmo levantando el pulgar y guiñándole a la artista-

-Bien dicho-le levanto el pulgar Rosalya-

-Bien, ¡Vamos a jugar!-grito súper feliz y sonriente la castaña-

Luego de preparar todo…

-¿Quiénes giran la soga?

-Yo, no quiero saltar me da miedo lastimarme

-Y yo, no me quiero romper una uña por jugar

-Muy bien, hamaquen la soga-luego de decir eso, hamacaron la soga tanto como pudieron, no se veía tan fácil, pero tampoco era algo imposible-

-Bien, primero nosotros-dijeron casi al mismo tiempo el tomate, el surfista y el gamer-

-Hagamos de a mas-dijo el albino-

-Ok, ven- Lyss se les unió, pero luego también se les unió Jade que no estuvo muy presente, también se les unieron Alexy y Kentin- Ahora si será bien divertido

-Esperen que saque mi cámara para grabar esto-dijo la morena y saco su cámara, la puso grabando y les hizo una seña para que salten-

-Bien, aquí vamos-dijeron los 6 y saltaron, al saltar Castiel, que estaba en la punta, se tropezó con la soga, eso hizo que todos cayeran en domino y se dieran de boca contra el suelo (TP: esto no está inventado, esto nos pasó a mis compañeros y a mí, solo que fui yo quien tropezó y estaba en el medio así que caímos en pirámide pero también como domino, me hice percha XD)-

-Pff…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-la morena rio tanto que cayó de espalda contra el piso, dejo de grabar y siguió con su risa hasta que quedo sin aire-

-Jajajaja-la castaña también rio, no tanto pero lo hizo-

-luego de respirar la morena agarro a Lynn del cuello- Vamos nosotras-dijo sonriente-

-No sin mí-dijo la peli naranja-

-No me dejen atrás-dijo la albina y se les unió-

-Ok, es nuestro turno!-grito la morena junto con la castaña y fueron corriendo para saltar, Charlotte las estaba grabando, al parecer se divertía viendo, pero la realidad, es que le daba miedo saltar-

Se cayeron de una manera tan impresionante que todos quedaron anonadados hasta el mismísimo tomate se sorprendió. La albina salió más lastimada, la castaña fue corriendo por agua oxigenada y curitas, la curo de la nada una voz que salía de los parlantes del frente de comedor dijo:

-Es hora, vayan al escenario que vamos a anunciar a los equipos

Todos fueron directo al escenario como la voz dijo, en el camino se preguntaban cosas como '' ¿Nos tocara juntas?'' o en el caso del rubio liguero '' ¿Me tocara con la morenaza?'' así hasta llegar a destino.

-Bien chicos, ahora vamos a anunciar los equipos, prepárense y pónganse en fila-los comento el conductor con entusiasmo-

Luego de empezar a grabar, la presentación y todo, llego el momento de anunciar los equipos…

-Muy bien, ahora anunciare los equipos, en el equipo 1 estarán: Violeta, Kim, Lynn, Rosalya, Nathaniel y Dake. En el equipo 2 estarán: Kentin, Alexy, Armin, Peggy, Iris y Melody. Y por último, en el equipo 3 estarán: Amber, Charlotte, Jade, Leigh, Lysandro y Castiel.

Lynn y sus compañeras de equipo se pusieron a saltar de la felicidad, abrazadas, pero vieron a las demás chicas y se entristecieron bastante.

-No importa, nos veremos siempre en la cabaña…-dijo la más tímida con una sonrisa para alentar a las demás-

-Es cierto, además que estemos en equipos diferentes no va a hacer que nos odiemos-dijo guiñando un ojo la albina-

Todas las chicas se abrazaron y hablaron, en cambio, los chicos fueron más simples…

-Nos vemos en la cabaña-dijo el peli rojo y todos asintieron-

En la cabaña de los chicos…

-¡GENIAL!-gritaba contento el surfista-

-¿Por qué tanto estusiasmo?-pregunto el delegado-

-Me toco con la morenaza-dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

-Tenia que ser un pervertido…-susurro para si mismo-

Lejos de las cabañas se preparaban laberintos gigantes, carreras de obstáculos, etc. Pero en la oficina de un conductor y productor…

-No creo que eso sea necesario…

-Si no lo hago, perderemos millones por estos chicos

-¡PERO ESA NO ES LA MANERA!-gritaba furioso su asistente-

-No será ahora, pro será pronto

-Lo siento señor pero si piensa seguir con esto, sea ahora o sea mas tarde, no cuente conmigo ¡RENUNCIO!

-Renuncia si quieres, pero oigo que dijistes una sola palabra y te mutilare-amenazo al joven, solo que el ya se había ido-

Adivina adivinador ¿Cómo crees que soy?

No te guíes por mi escritura, solo te diré, que entre los 20 y los 10, mi edad, tu podrás encontrar, si le atinas bien, un saludo te daré, y el siguiente capítulo te dedicare.

**Okay, si te preguntas ''¿Que carajo es eso ultimo?'' yo te diré es algo nuevo que voy a empezar a poner hasta que adivinen por completo como soy de físico nwn ah, y dejen reviews, así se que les esta gustando, y algo que casi me olvido ¡DUPLICAMOS LAS VISITAS! ~(*u*)~ bueno, nada mas que decir, Panquecito-chan se va, paaz (nwn)/**


	4. Juegos de 'amigos'

**Holas, si te preguntas por subí tan tarde el cap. yo te diré: No había escrito ni una sola palabra XD en serio .-. pero bueno, ninguna/o pudo adivinar mi edad, así que se las diré, tengo 11 años, sin mentir :33 y aclaro algo por si no se entendió, Dake no se enamoro de Kim, solo piensa que esta buena. Bueno, eh aquí el capitulo nro.4**

En la cabaña de las chicas, a la tarde…

-Que aburrimiento~

-Chicas!-entro corriendo a la cabaña una castaña emocionada- Mis padres me enviaron cajas y cajas de pockys, ¿Jugamos?

-P-Pero somos todas mujeres-se sonrojo hasta las orejas la más miedosa-

-Eso lo hará interesante- le guiño un ojo la morena-

Luego de convencer a todas menos a la rubia oxigenada…

-Y bien… ¿Cómo decidimos quien con quién?-pregunto una albina-

-Fácil, girando una botella-le sonrió la castaña y giro la botella-

Tocaron Lynn y Rosalya.

-la albina se puso el pocky en la boca y encaro a Lynn- Agarra el pocky también

-Sí, si-la castaña agarro el pocky con la boca y tanto ella como la albina se fueron acercando, solo que en un momento antes de besarse se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a; el surfista, el cantante y el tomate con patas, a lo que ambas giraron la cabeza y el pocky se rompió-

-Que hacen a acá?…-pregunto con voz de ultra tumba una morena muy molesta-

-Solo veníamos a preguntar si vieron a Kentin, no lo vimos desde que despertamos…

-No salimos de la cabaña para nada…

-Está bien, volveremos a buscarlo-dijeron los 3 chicos y se fueron de ahí-

Las chicas siguieron jugando, pero los chicos…

-¡KENTIN! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?-gritaban todos juntos, pero él no aparecía-

Kentin no estaba ahí, ni en la cabaña, ni en el escenario. No estaba por ningún lado, pero el, mejor que nadie, sabia dónde estaba y porque, no se lo creía pero ahí estaba, en el bosque, con calor, herido y sin saber volver.

-Todo por culpa de ese maldito bicho-refunfuñaba mientras pateaba las piedras que se ponían en su camino, luego de caminar un rato, encontró la piedra tallada por la que había pasado yendo hacia aquel bosque- Genial, estoy cerca.

Dio vueltas en círculos como un retarder con título por 2 hs hasta que encontró la salida del bosque, fue corriendo a la cabaña y entro azotando la puerta de una patada y maldiciendo a cada paso que daba.

-Kentin, ¿Dónde estabas? Te fuimos a buscar-le pregunto el rubio-

-Un perro me había quitado mi bota y lo corrí, pero me adentre en un bosque y estuve ahí un montón de horas como un reverendo idiota con diploma-gruño al ninja quien se asustó un poco por su actitud-

-Bueno, al menos no te comió ningún pie grande-le dijo sarcásticamente Castiel y él lo fulmino con la mirada-

-No estoy de humor para tus chistes

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí (TP: póngale… como la distancia que tiene la cancha de súper campeones XD)

-Muy bien! Ahora bajen esa parte despacio y con sumo cuidado-le indicaba a el de la grúa-

Ese pedazo del laberinto bajaba tal y como debía, hasta que se cayó de golpe…

-Te dije que lo hicieras despacio y con cuidado pedazo de sordo!

-Perdón, perdón-repetía apenado, pues era un novato-

-se masajeo la cien, respiro profundo y exhalo- Está bien, perdón me exaspere, pero ten más cuidado a la siguiente

-SI!

En la cabaña varonil (TP: si, otra vez, ¿algún problema nigga?)

-Juguemos a algo

-¿A qué?

-Qué tal si jugaos al ''Piensa rápido'' y el que pierde a la 3ra le damos una prenda-propuso un rubio muy perver-

-Pos vale-dijeron todos-

-Genial, voy por la pelota- se fue corriendo y al cabo de un rato volvió con una pelota en las manos-Bien, vamos afuera

Afuera (TP: sabrá bien kami donde XD)

-Bien, empecemos!-grito y como si fuese un acto reflejo tiro la pelota lo más rápido que pudo hacia Armin-

-este la agarro pero por afano- No me tomes por un cualquiera-hizo como si se la fuera a tirar a Castiel, pero solo fue una distracción puesto que se la tiro a Lyss-

-Lyss, como siempre vive en la nube de pedos, no la atajo y se le cayó al piso-…-puso esta carita :c-

Así por 1 h, todos tenían 2 puntos en contra y la pelota la tenía el tomate…

-''Muy bien, solo necesito hacer que a alguno se le caiga''- la tiro lo más rápido que pudo al más desconcentrado, ósea, Jade-

-el oji esmeralda se percató de la pelota y por un pelo de la rana más calva de todas las ranas que sufren la calvicie (TP: debería de dejar las drogas… C:) la atajo, luego apenas la tenía en manos la tiro al gamer-

-estaba tan distraído recordando la fecha de estreno de un juego que él quería que la pelota le dio en la cucusa y se le cayó- Aww, fuck…

Todos gritaron ''Sii, al fin'' cuando se le cayó, ósea, quien no lo haría después de tanto sin que a alguien se le caiga (TP: Dah…XD) Mientras Armin estaba en ''San Miguel'' los demás pensaban una prenda.

-Qué tal si lo obligamos a hacer incesto con Alexy?-pregunto divertido Jade, a lo que el peli azul dijo ''Jamás''-

-Dale, será divertido-le dio un codazo despacio en el brazo el Mr. Tatuajes-

-Está bien, pero creo que los odiare de por vida- dijo inflando los mofletes (TP: Ok, el sí es gay, pero se hace el hetero X3)-

-Armin!-le llamo el jardinero- Ven que ya decidimos tu castigo

-el gamer fue hasta ellos- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –les pregunto algo rojito-

-Tienes que hacer incesto con Alex enfrente de las chicas-le dijo Castiel-

-¿¡QUE!?-todo rojo grito a todo pulmón-

-Tal y como escuchaste

Luego de llevar LITERALMENTE a rastras a Armin hasta la cabaña de la chicas... Estando ya en la puerta los chicos les gritaron a las chicas que salieran y presenciaran lo que les tenían por regalo.

-Alexy, por favor no te quiero ver cerca de otro chico más-choco narices con su gemelo y lo beso en el cachete-

-Armin, nos están viendo-dijo desviando la mirada de su gemelo, pero este le tomo la mandíbula para que o viera fijamente a la cara-

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, Armin-lo abraza-

Todas las chicas tenían sus narices como ríos de sangre y sus caras como tomates en temporada. Gritaban como fujoshis del alma.

-Ya!-grito el gamer luego de separarse del peli azul-

-Ok, ok, no es necesario más-les dijo Castiel calmado-

Luego de que todas las chicas se calmaran y limpiaran la sangre, les agradecieron a todos por eso. Pero más a los gemelos, que les entregaron la actuación, algunas les pidieron otra algún otro día pero ellos se negaban rotundamente…

_Adivina adivinador, ¿Cómo crees que soy?_

_Mi estatura dime, entre los 1,60 y 1,70, si tu me la puedes decir, un saludo mío tú has de recibir. ¿En el siguiente cap sera?, no lo se, solo eso te diré._

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que por lo menos una sonrisa les haya sacado, si me dejan un review diciendo la parte que mas gracias les causo yo me pongo feliz y hago caps mas largos (como de 1,500 palabras) Bueno, nada mas que decir, Panquecito-chan se va, paaz (nwn)/_**


	5. De esta no salgo viva

**Ho-Hola a todas y a todos n.n'' Se que a veces subo tarde el cap, pero temo que hoy no podre subirlo puesto que la semana pasada me castigaron y hasta hoy en la mañana no me dieron la compu. Pero dirás ''Podrías a verlo escrito desde la mañana'' y lo hice, solo que soy tan idiota que no guarde el archivo y cerre el word pensando que si, ya a las 5:15 pm abrí mi compu para subir el cap, se me había pasado el tiempo viendo gore, pero cuando quiero el archivo resulta que no esta. Ahora dirás ''Pero word te guarda el archivo temporalmente'' Cierto, pero soy idiota de que apague la compu y entonces no se guardo TT_TT**

**Bueno, esa es la razón por la cual no hay cap, pero igual, en la semana lo subo sin falta, hoy y mañana escribo como alma que leva el diablo así para el miércoles ustedes tengan el cap y yo mi vida n.n''**

**Mierda, me siento igual que la chica de mi dibujo u.u ahora se los dejo**

**taiyopanquecito (punto) deviantart (punto) com /art/ Asi -no -te -lastimare -415907193**


End file.
